No Point
by aphrosey
Summary: Donghyun serius. Walaupun taruhannya menjanjikan, dia masih ga pengen jadi lebih idiot dari Youngmin. Jadi ketika doi buka suara final, "Cari rumus empiris dari (ME)n YOU", Donghyun cuma bisa lempar pulpen emosi. "Si anyink, seumur-umur gua bimbel ga pernah denger dalih modus sereceh itu bangsul." {PD101's Im Youngmin x Kim Donghyun; non-baku}


.

.

.

.

 **NO POINT**

©chrystarii

.

.

.

a fiction for PD101's

Im Youngmin & Kim Donghyun

.

.

 _"Cari rumus empiris dari (ME)n=YOU."_

 _"Si anyink, seumur-umur gua bimbel ga pernah denger dalih modus sereceh itu bangsul."_

.

.

.

.

Waktu itu Februari.

Youngmin inget banget. Pas lagi beku-bekunya, pas idung dia lagi meler-melernya, pas lagi bersin segede-gedenya sampe bisa menggetarkan seluruh Korea, pas lagi beler kronis lah...

Dia nembak Donghyun.

Inget banget parah.

Kenapa?

Selain jadi momen bersejarah, _best day ever_ -nya dia, itu juga jadi momen paling malu-maluin sampe dia gatau harus buang muka ke TPS mana.

Donghyun mah b aja.

Tapi Youngmin yang notabene mesti keliatan _gentleman_ lahir batin merasa _pride_ -nya terkoyak habis bak butiran debu.

Mau _flashback?_

Ogah amit-amit.

Tapi bor, apa salahnya ngenang memori masa lampau pas masih lajang?

Gaada.

Sip.

.

.

.

.

"Woojin."

"Paan."

"Najis jutek banget."

Donghyun ngelempar jaket _Levi's_ setengah basah ke pemiliknya yang sibuk nyusun absensi kelas. Dia berdiri di samping Woojin yang ga noleh, tadinya anteng lama-lama ngetuk jari ga sabaranㅡsuara _toktoktok_ nya ganggu Woojin banget astagah emang mesti banyak-banyak tabah sama kakak satu iniㅡterus akhirnya loncat-loncat rese.

"Apaan sih, Kak?" Woojin akhirnya nengok. Donghyun kesemsem di- _notice_.

"Anterin beli es krim yuk."

Woojin muter mata males.

"Y x Kak, ini musim dingin. Ga liat itu idung udah merah gitu?"

"Ck." Donghyun bete lagi. "Yaudah, beli ramen."

"Ntar masak aja sendiri."

"Ah! Gua mau jalan keluar bareng lo aja apa tebirnya sih? Bete gua disini."

"Makanya cari kerjaan, Kak."

Emang bukan PWJ banget namanya kalo ga bisa silat lidah.

Donghyun cuma ngacak rambut, ngasih " _bodo amat gingsuulll_ " setengah kesel terus jalan ke bangkunya. Kelas udah sepi. Cuma tinggal mereka dan udah lewat senja. Dua jam lagi Donghyun bimbel, si Woojin juga bentaran cabut tari. Daehwi udah dari kapan tau kerajinan ngevokal.

Ngambil ponselnya yang sunyi notifikasi, Donghyun cuma ngehela nafas kasar. Lanjut sibuk sama ponselㅡ _ah paling geser-geser menu doang_ , pikir Woojinㅡgegara masih loyal nunggu LINE dari doi.

Selesai gulat bareng kertas absen, Woojin bangun. Make jaket terus ngeliatin Donghyun yang topang dagu gabut.

Kesian juga. Sekarang persis anak ilang. Si kakak manis jadi gini pasti gegara ditinggal doi. Emang suka agak gatau diri gitu sih doinya. Padahal temen dia juga, cuma ya... Woojin bisa apa sama urusan mereka? Urusan dia sendiri aja belepotan ga danta.

Iba liat temen seperbolosan dia yang uring-uringan, Woojin ngehela nafas.

"Yaudah Kak, gua temenin beli ramen sini."

Donghyun ngelirik. Mata musangnya tajem banget tjoyyy, tapi karena Woojin punya mata yang 11 12 sama dia ditambah gingsul unch, Woojin b aja ditatap begitu.

Eh tau-taunya Donghyun senyum. "YEEEY MAKASIH LOH."

"Gece ya. Gua tunggu di parkiran."

Donghyun ngiyain aja.

Dia pake _hoodie,_ ngambil tas terus liat layar ponsel lagi. Masih belum ada tanda read di pesan sepuluh menit lalu.

Kecewa ga ya?

Donghyun maunya sih gitu. Tapi dia ga bisa nyalahin siapa-siapaㅡbukan siapa-siapanya doi juga kan, otomatis bukan prioritasㅡketika dia akhirnya masukin ponsel dan lari ke parkiran.

Sekolah ternyata serem ye kalo udah sore. Hening kanan-kiri persis hati. Eh.

Donghyun nyampe lobi, jalan jinjit nyariin Woojin karena males ke parkiran.

"Kak, sini."

Woojin udah ngelambai di atas motor _ducati_ -nya. Donghyun yang ngeliat berhenti jalan seketika.

"Ah anjir. Sama aja lo kaya si Youngmin. Kalo lagi sama gua plis dah itu jiwa-jiwa _racing_ -nya gausah dibawa napa."

"Tadi pagi telat, Kak. Makanya nyari transport yang bisa ngebut." ngeles Woojin.

Donghyun udah mau nyerocos lagi sebelum tiba-tiba _ducati_ lain nyempil pake kekuatan Flash diantara dia dan Woojin.

"ANJYNK WOI."

Demi dewa dia hampir aja keserempet bangsul.

Yang ngendarain naikin kaca helm. "Gibahin gua ya."

Mpoz yes si Youngmin dateng-dateng gansnya ga ke kontrol. Dia make _hoodie_ putih ditambah jaket item. Senyum-senyum asimetris gitu ahilah Donghyun jadi gakuku kan.

Tapi bukan Donghyun namanya kalo ga bisa ngontrol baper.

"Nah, Romeonya udah dateng." Woojin langsung naik ke motor dia abis nyalamin Youngmin. _Kece bat dah ah_. "Mau sama Romeo apa Pangeran Kuda Putih?"

 _"Ducati_ lo merah plis."

"Ga asik lo Kak." sindir Woojin. Terus _brummm_ mesin _ducati_ -nya langsung ngebelah langit EAA. "Buruan."

Donghyun gigit sudut bibir. Dia ngelirik Youngmin, tau-tau bocahnya emang lagi liatin dia intens gitu.

Duh Gusti. Bangsyuq.

Batin Donghyun mesti lelah kek gimana lagi. Itu tatapan menggoyahkan iman banget kan.

"Sama gua aja, Hyun."

Suaranya gausah di- _baritone-baritone_ -in gitu WOI.

"Iya dah, gua sama Youngmin aja."

"Okesip. Gua cus jemput si cabe berarti." Woojin udah mau tancep gas. " _Bye_ , Kak! Awas loh, jangan _diserang_ di jalan."

"YEH SI DUDUL BACOT AMAT!"

Woojin langsung ngibrit.

Abis si gingsul ilang di tikungan gerbang, Donghyun kicep. Kok dia jadi nyesel-nyesel gitu ya.

Mending tadi ama Woojin. Dia kan asik. Di jalan pasti ngomongin bokepㅡga juga sih. Pokoknya dia asik, ga pernah kosong pasokan humor dan selalu bisa bikin kotak tertawa Donghyun abis walaupun kadang nyebelin juga.

Ga kaya Youngmin.

"Lo mau kemana tadi sama Woojin?"

"Gabut. Mau makan ramen aja." pas Donghyun ngomong, mulutnya beruap.

"Oh."

Terus diem.

 _Kan, gaasik kan._

"Kenapa ga bales LINE?" tanya Donghyun. Bibirnya gemeteran. Dingin gaes.

Youngmin langsung narik Donghyun ngedeket dan genggam tangan dia.

"Abis lo ngomong minta dibeliin makanan ya gua langsung cabut basket. Biasa, kalo lagi latihan di luar suka sengaja nyari tempat yang jauh, jadi kesininya lama."

Tuhkan. Youngmin mah bikin baper dulu, bikin panik sama kecewa dulu baru _cocwit_ -nya ntaran.

Gini nih yang bikin Donghyun selalu jatoh lagi ke perangkap yang sama.

Youngmin gosok-gosok tangan mereka, terus niup-niup ujung jemari Donghyun yang kelewat merah soalnya gapake sarung tangan.

Ntap sob. Harusnya Donghyun jadi cowok anti baper-baper club. Tapi doi agak vangsadh gitu sih. Hobi bikin nyaman anak orang. Ujungnya cuma bikin nyelekit karena ternyata bukan siapa-siapa.

"Udah ayo nyari makan. Lo pasti _skip lunch_ ya?"

"Sok tau." cibir Donghyun.

"Anjir kok songong. Ditanyain juga."

"Iya bawel."

"Tuh kan. Kenapa nge- _skip?_ "

"Males sih lo ga nyamper gua. Rapat mulu jadi pengurus aja kaga."

"Manja." kening Donghyun ditoyor-toyor.

"Tau gua manja berarti ntar bayarin makan sama anterin bimbel."

Youngmin ketawa, dia ngegusak rambut Donghyun. "Iye anyink. Cerewet tau ga, untung sayang."

Donghyun ikut ketawa. Youngmin lepasin tangan dia dan langsung naek motor. Mereka cus entah kemana bodo amat yang penting bisa kenyang.

.

.

.

.

BEDA FEELS TJOY DIGONCENGIN YOUNGMIN A.K.A _calon_ DOI SAMA DIGONCENGIN WOOJIN.

Secara Woojin kan badannya kecil, kalo naek moge sama dia rasanya mau oleng kanan-kiri. Beda sama Youngmin yang tenaganya dapet _plus_ udah pro. Gans lagi. Hacep lah.

Doi emang anak _racing._ Tetep bandel biar udah sekian kali jeblos kantor polisi. Tapi Donghyun ga ngerti gimana itu bocah bisa lolos mulus seolah ga pernah ngelakuin keributan.

Donghyun suka nebak prinsip hidup Youngmin itu; _racing dulu baru kamu_.

Makanya dia tiap malming suka ditinggal sendiri. Kadang berdua sama cabe kesayangan Woojin. Kenapa? Ya karena Youngmin _racing_ -nya ngajak Woojin. Terus kalo Daehwi lagi ga jalan sama Samuelㅡbiasanya itu bocah suka nge-dance di luar kota bareng duo kwek-kwek Daniel-Seungwooㅡyaudah... bertiga ngalong _marathon movie_ sampe mabok.

Lanjut.

Abis ngelewatin arena rumah toko yang jual banyak kudapan, mereka bener-bener makan ramen. Donghyun kalap. Dia mah ga peduli, orang yang bayar Youngmin. Si Youngmin ga mesen banyak. Alesannya klise: kenyang kalo liatin doi makan. Padahal asli itu dompet pasti tiris gegara abis bayar kas basket yang nunggak dari November.

Pas lagi makan, Youngmin sempetin ngomong. "Eh bor, bimbel lu udah sampe mana?"

"Gatau. Kayaknya gua udah tinggal ngulang materi dari kelas 10 dah." Donghyun ngomong sambil ngemutin sumpitnya.

Iya, mereka udah mau lulus. Tapi Donghyun emang dari dulu selalu bimbel. Beda sama Youngmin yang lebih doyan keluyuran. Kenapa dia bisa seangkatan sama Youngmin itu karena dia emang sekolahnya kecepetan. Keniatan.

Donghyun-Youngmin deket dari cimit. Temennya Donghyun ya Youngmin doang karena dia cenderung ansos. Makanya pas dulu Youngmin mulai sekolah, dia takut ga bisa maen bareng dan akhirnya ikut masuk sekolah padahal umurnya baru seberapa.

Mereka beda dua tahun tapi udah saling _drop-politeness_ saking deketnya. Dan gabisa boong kalo Donghyun ada rasa sama sohibnya sendiri.

Ah udahlah. Lagi ga pengen bahas hati. Mending makan bwank.

Terus Youngmin ngangguk. "Ngerti ga?"

"Gua mah bodo amat sama ngerti apa kaganya."

"Het ni bocah. Kesian mak lu bayar mahal-mahal buat bimbel, kan." Youngmin nepuk pipi Donghyun.

Donghyunnya manyun. "Mulai deh bacotnya."

"Seriusan say."

LAH CIE DIPANGGIL SAYANK.

"Terus gua harus apa. Cape jasmani rohani sumpah, tiap pulang sekolah udah mumet eh mesti bimbel lagi. Yang ada gua curi tidur lah."

"Ga dewasa banget sih lo."

Terus Youngmin ngelus kepalanya Donghyun. Bocahnya nahan baper alhasil cuma bisa gigitin sumpit.

"Mau gua bantuin ga?" tiba-tiba doi nawarin.

Y X G KUY.

MAU LAH COEG PAKE NANYA.

E TAPI KAN DONGHYUN UDAH KOMITMEN GAMAU KENA MODUS YOUNGMIN LAGI GIMANDOSE.

"Halah sampis otak ga beda jauh ama gua aja gaya-gayaan." akhirnya dia nyerocos begitu. Kurang bodoh apa lagi ya Gusti.

"Ck, serah lo dah. Mending lo sekarang gausah bimbel, sama gua aja."

Donghyun mah seneng anedh bolos bimbel. Apalagi kalo beneran _study date_ sama Youngmin. Dipastikan 99% meragukan sih.

"Gini-gini gua Albert Youngmin."

 _Bodo amat maz._

"Itu mulut typo ngomong Albert apa _alpaca?_ "

"Jauh gubluk! Muke gile... bacot lo ga kekondisikkan banget parah."

"Sama aja kan kaya lo."

.

.

.

.

Setelah debat sepanjang jalan kenangan, Donghyun seketika buka lapak. Semua buku bimbel dia jejerin, dibuka ke lembar berapa tau biar si Youngmin diem ngerempong. Youngmin ngeliatin. Nelisik buku paket khas bimbelnya Donghyun sampe mabok.

Fokus banget, kek matanya mau keluar dari rongganya. Donghyun nungguin, topang dagu di depan doiㅡanteng liatin nikmat Tuhan yang paling tidak mampu didustakan.

Dua menit kemudian, dahi Youngmin ngerut-ngerut sampe alisnya nyatu.

"Kelas 10 belajarnya apaan aja sih, ya lord lupa gua."

"Stoikiometri ya. Mpoz yang ini mah gua kaga doyan."

"Redoks gitu-gitu? _Kon-pro-por-sioㅡbleh_ , lidah gua kepleset."

"Avodagro. Jadi pengen _Avocado_ ㅡ **HATCHIM**. _"_

"WAHAHHANJIR LAWAK."

Donghyun otomatis ngakak ngeliat Youngmin lagi misuh-misuh mendadak bersin. Dikata otak doi ga beda jauh sama dia. Kan udah jodoh, banyak kesamaan. Tapi penelitian gabisa ngebuktiin kalo pasangan sesama idiot bakal langgeng bahagia. Eh jangan gitu dong. Donghyun tetep mau bahagia selamanya sama Romeo. Cuih.

"Ini musim dingin laknat banget gila. Gatau diri."

Youngmin ngusep idungnya yang mulai meler.

Donghyun tau bener kalo Youngmin ga tahan dingin. Dia ga bisa ada di luar ruangan tanpa penghangat lama-lama. Apalagi tadi abis nyetir, ngebut. Goblok juga sih udah malem begini masih di luar.

Donghyun jadi ngerasa bersalah udah ngebabuin Youngmin.

"Udah, tutup aja. Lo yang cuma misuh-misuh nyalahin bukunya ga bakal guna buat masa depan nilai PAT gua." akhirnya Donghyun ngomong.

"Kok lo gitu sih. Gua lagi baik nih niat bantuin." Youngmin dengan muka merah belernya gebrak meja. "Ga sudi Romeo nyerah sebelum perang kalo itu buat Juliet-nya."

"Yee kampret iyain aja dah."

Aenjeaye gitu kalimatnya barusan. Bisa banget. Agak jijiq sih, soalnya Donghyun bukan tipe yang doyan _keju_ walau dia gampang baper.

Youngmin ngebalik halaman buku paket dia. "Seenggaknya gua ngerti beberapa."

"Coba mana, songong juga ada batasnya kali bor."

"Nih. Molekul relatif sama massa atom relatif. Ngerti sampe ke akar-akarnya gua mah."

"Yang itu gua juga ngerti goblin."

"Ah, cot, pura-pura ga ngerti aja ngapa sih biar gua keliatan kek cowok _gentle_ terus romantis gitu gegara bantuin doinya."

"Calon doi, kali."

Donghyun nahan diri biar ga keselek ludahnya sendiri pas ngomong begitu. DALEM COY.

"Ah, lo gabisa diajak konspirasi buat romantisan najisun."

"Bahasanya _so intelectual_ banget anju. Anak _racing_ bating stir jadi peminat sastra, nih?"

"Aminin aja dah."

Terus Youngmin condongin badannya ke depan buat ngeliat tulisan di buku paket Donghyun soalnya bukunya udah diputer balik sama yang punya. Donghyun nyoret-nyoret di diktat bimbelnya, nulis macem-macem _diketahui_ dan _ditanya._ Terus nyelesain soal persen-persenan gitu gatau apa, ga mau peduli juga Youngmin. Yang penting ekspresi serius si doi sekarang mengalihkan dunianya.

Gemay duh Gusti.

"Noh, liat! Gua terbukti ga setoidi lo." Donghyun pamer jawaban padahal Youngmin ga ngerti itu rumus alien jenis apa.

Donghyun balik ngerjain soal dan Youngmin cuma liatin. "Gua lupa semua njink materi gituan."

"Makanya jan norak. Mau pamer gajadi kan lo."

Abis ngomong gitu, Donghyun ketawa-tawa karena dia denger Youngmin misuh lagi. Youngmin yang ngeliat kesayangannya banyak tawa gitu jadi ga nahan buat nyubit pipi dan ngacak rambut. Gatau ya. Youngmin lagi ngerasa _soft_ banget sekarang. Gegara Donghyun pasti nih.

"Belom ada sertifikat lo lebih pinter dari gua." ceplos Youngmin.

"Ebuset... yang tadi ngatain bacot gua ga ke kontrol suka ga ngaca gitu ternyata."

"Ngaku jantan kan lo? Berani buktiin?"

 _Bazink._

Donghyun angkat pandangan.

Apaan lagi dah ini?

 _Pride_ -nya sebagai makhluk berdada rata lagi dipertaruhkan? Oke siap. "Maju sini."

Donghyun angkat dagu nantangin. Pongah level akut.

Youngmin langsung gelagapan bolak-balik nyari soal. Dia sama sekali ga ngudeng sama pelajaran ginian, Kimia bukan gaya dia banget. Kalo soal Sosiologi mah, dia dewanya.

Donghyun di satu sisi setia nikmatin detik-detik Youngmin yang lagi serius begini. Walaupun dengan muka beler, meler, merah-merah nyamain rambutnya dan beberapa kali bersin, gansnya _still_ nampol.

Tiba-tiba Youngmin natep Donghyun. Doi yang udah pro nahan salting masang muka b aja. Dia nungguin Youngmin ngomong.

"Yaudah." Youngmin udah kek kehilangan tujuan hidup gitu. "Rumus empiris."

"JHAHAH GITUAN DOANG. Siap bosque."

"Belagunya gamaen dah."

"Kasih aja yang gede sekalian. Gua hafal semua _Ar_ di tabel periodik mpoz lo."

Yap. Mampus Youngmin.

Tapi bukan titisan anak Sosiologi namanya kalo ga bisa maen asik.

 _Lah bener?_

Ngasikin Donghyun kane kali ya?

Ide cemerlang emang kadang datengnya belakangan.

Hacep dah.

"Ngebet kuy." kata Youngmin.

"Hah?"

"Taruhan."

"Sebenernya ga doyan maksiat, tapi bolehlah."ㅡ _kalo sama lu mah_.

"Kalo lu gabisa jawab, kita jadian."

 _Dih bazink?_

"Kalo gua bisa jawab?"

"Kita ciuman."

.

.

 **BOOMMM SHAKALAKA!**

MPOZ LO.

DI SOSOR LANGSUNG.

MAMAM TUH BAPER MAMAM.

PEKAIN GA NIH? TAWAIN GA NIH?

MAU NAHAN SALTING SAMA BAPER LAGI GA NIH?

YAELA BOR KALO UDAH DIGINIIN MAH GAUSAH DI TAHAN LAGI, NTAR JATOHNYA KAYA ORANG KONSTIPASI.

Donghyun dehem-dehem bijak.

"Oke."

Karena _gentleman_ gaboleh narik balik kata-katanya.

Dan karena Kim Donghyun emang udah terlalu sering ngarepin drama kaya begini di babak kehidupan sebelumnya.

wHUZZZZ.

"Oke. Duduk anteng. Dengerin soalnya."

Donghyun nurut. Bisa ga bisa dia ngerjain, dua opsi itu hacep tjoy.

Tapi dia masih pengen nyari sertifikasi kalo dia ga lebih toidi dari Youngmin.

"Cari rumus empiris dari (ME)n=YOU."

Donghyun nulis di diktatnya. "(ME)n..."

Lah.

Bentar.

Si Donghyun mikir.

HAHAnjer.

"Si anyink, seumur-umur gua bimbel ga pernah denger dalih modus sereceh itu bangsul." Donghyun lempar pulpen emosi.

NGAPAIN JUGA TADI DIA PAKE REPOT MIKIR.

"Jawab ae bisa ga lo, belagu." Youngmin gebrak meja terus ngangkat dagu tinggi-tinggi.

"Bacot emang nih kudanil atu." Donghyun bales gebrak meja.

 _TINGTONGㅡLINE!_

Najis ganggu klimaks banget.

"BACOT EMANG NIH KEDELAI PILIHAN."

Youngmin ngeluarin hape.

"PANJANG UMUR KUDANIL NGE-LINE GUA."

Donghyun ngelirik notif Youngmin. "ITU DANIEL GOBLO."

Secara _display name_ -nya Daniel di LINE Youngmin kan Kudaniel. Isi pesannya nanyain dia lagi dimanaㅡcuma bikin emosi fix.

"UDAHAN AH, LO KALAH."

Youngmin ngelakuin _winning ceremony_ ga danta buat dirinya sendiri. Gembelin anak orang gitu doang aja bangga. Keliatan banget sintingnya sampe bikin orang nengok. Donghyun malu setengah idup.

Terus Donghyun diem. Nungguin beneran apa kaga ini doi bakal ngejalanin taruhannya. Dia ga berani natep Youngmin sumpah. Dalem hati nahan diri untuk berharap terlalu tinggi.

Ngeliatin Donghyun yang diem doang, Youngmin ketawa.

"Yuk, pulang."

Terus Youngmin bangun. Dia gercep beresin buku-buku Donghyun dan ngebawain tas doi sambil muterin kunci motor.

Donghyun tertegun.

"Lah? Katanya..."

"Udah, pulang aja dulu."

Dih? Sumpah lo?

Donghyun kaget parah sama _plot twist_ macem gini.

Youngmin jalan ke kasir duluan. Ga nungguin Donghyun yang _speechless_ gegara di-PHP-in untuk kesekian kalinya.

Mereka beneran balik. Youngmin ngelintasin semua jalan yang Donghyun hafal di luar kepala sebagai jalan pulang ke rumah dia.

Ah, jadi beneran? Udah gitu aja? Abis diterbangin tembus tujuh langit, dia dihempasin gitu aja? Lagi?

Gatau diri emang.

Gaada tepatan apapun dari omongan Youngmin soal taruhan tadi. Donghyun berasa cuma jadi bahan bual-bualan karena udah berhasil baper, udah berhasil jatuh lagi ke perangkap yang sama.

Dia bahkan gatau siapa yang dia katain gatau diri.

Soalnya Donghyun sendiri emang udah mengenaskan, kayaknya dia emang ga berhak buat bahagia.

Dia ga berhak bikin sejarah baru kalo Juliet juga bisa bahagia.

Hatinya udah ketohok banget dan bangsatnya, Youngmin masih ada di depan mata bahkan setelah ngehancurin dia.

Masih sok baik nganterin dia balik.

" _Stop_ disini aja."

Youngmin ga denger soalnya sibuk nyetir.

Donghyun mukul helmnya. "Gue bilang stop disini aja."

Youngmin berhenti pas di depan blok rumah penumpangnya. Dia naikin kaca helm.

"Rumah lo masih ke belakang lagi kan?" bingung kenapa minta turun padahal masih lumayan jauh.

"Udah malem. Motor lu berisik ganggu tetangga."

"Terus lo gimana?"

"Ya gua jalan lah, idiot."

Donghyun beneran turun. Dia ngambil tas dari Youngmin dan nolak kontak mata sama doi. "Makasih."

Abis itu jalan gontai ninggalin babunya.

"Eh, woi, tungguin."

Yah kan mampus.

Youngmin bukannya ga peka. Dia tau Donghyun kecewa berat gegara udah dipermainin. Niat awal sekedar canda ternyata ga sebagus itu. Youngmin nyesel dan dia harus minta maaf.

"Kim Donghyun."

Youngmin langsung parkir motor dan lari ngejar langkah Donghyun yang hampir hilang.

"Gausah nyamper gua." bales Donghyun.

"Donghyun! Berhenti ga lo!"

"Lu pulang aja sono njink. Udaranya makin dingin, kesehatan lu lebih penting dari gua." Donghyun bahkan ga noleh ke belakang.

"Donghyun."

Youngmin narik lengan si doi. Mereka hadep-hadepan sekian detik sebelum Donghyun nyentak tangan dan balik jalan.

"Hyun, gua minta maaf."

"Pulang dulu aja, Min. Gua capek."

"Gak, ga bisa gitu. Gua ga bakal pulang sebelum gua ngejelasin, sebelum maaf gua keterima."

"Y x sob, ini musim dingin. Ga liat itu idung udah merah gitu?" _Deja vu_ omongan Woojin sip. "Lo sendiri yang nyuruh pulang aja dulu."

"Hyun, gua minta maaf. Serius."

Ah, Donghyun gasuka kalimat macem ini. Ga elit. Ga romantis. Paling juga manis di mulut doang. Kaya biasanya kan.

Youngmin masih ngekorin dia. Nyesek gile didiemin kek gini. Harusnya dia bisa nyadar kalo perasaan kek ini nih yang selalu dirasain Donghyun.

Dia bener-bener ngerasa gagal jadi cowo. Udah tau doi punya rasa, dianya juga sama, masih aja ngelak. Terus ngindar karena takut ditolak, padahal Donghyun ngasih kode kerasnya udah fatal banget. Sehari-hari cuma bisa nyakitin doi. Ga bisa ngasih kepastian tapi ga pengen doi deket sama yang lain.

Cepu najis ya.

Youngmin yang kesel sama dirinya sendiri, ngehela nafas berat.

"Donghyun, dengerin gua."

Tapi Donghyun masih diem. Dia jalan terus ga mau repot nengokin Youngmin.

"Iya gua tau gua bangsat. Gua emang gatau diri. Gua udah ngepermainin lo selama ini, ngebaperin lo sampe lo terbiasa pasang topeng sebaik ini. Gua tau lo terluka, dan gua brengsek."

Lah itu doi cenayang apa gimana?

"Hyun, gua minta maaf."

"Bacot lo anjir!"

Tau-taunya Donghyun balik badan udah banjir air mata. Bibir merah banget dan ada bercak darah, pasti abis digigitin.

Youngmin kaget dong pas tau doinya seancur itu. Gara-gara dia.

"Hyun," Youngmin maju buat meluk Donghyun.

"Gausah pegang-pegang!"

Donghyun histeris. Nepis keras banget ampe tangan Youngmin merah. Dia akhirnya mundur dan berusaha ngertiin kalo Donghyun lagi bener-bener butuh pencerahan batin.

"Hyun, sumpah. Gua minta maaf."

"Ngerti apa lo soal gua nyet? Diem aja lo kalo cuma bisa bikin gua jatoh terus!" bentak Donghyun.

"Makanya gua minta maaf." kata Youngmin putus asa.

"Itu mulut gabisa dilakban apa? Gua udah yang keberapa kena getah manis omongan lo? Brengsek!" Donghyun nunduk. "Minta maaf lo udah kebanyakan. Sia-sia kalo cuma di mulut doang."

Si Donghyun makin kejer. Air matanya banyak tapi dielap terus seolah dia ga pengen nangisin Youngmin. Donghyun diem di tempat. Bahunya gemeteran dan nafasnya beruap selama dia sesegukkan nyari oksigen.

Mana tega anju si Youngmin liat doinya begitu.

Ga bisa nahan diri, akhirnya Youngmin beneran meluk Donghyun. Untung ga nolak. Youngmin meluk erat banget tapi Donghyun ga ngebales, cuma naro dagunya di bahu Youngmin terus tangannya sibuk ngelapin air mata. Bahunya bergetar hebat.

Youngmin ngelus pucuk kepala Donghyun pelan-pelan sambil bisikin kata penenang. Terus begitu sampe sesegukkannya berhenti.

Pas udah agak tenang, baru Youngmin ngomong lagi.

"Maafin gua."

Donghyun ngelepas pelukan. Dia nunduk ngucek mata. "Gabisa ngomong apa gitu yang lebih eksis?"

Youngmin angkat bahu.

"Gua ga pinter nyusun kalimat yang lebih tulus lagi dari itu, Hyun. Label gua Sosiologi, bukan peminat sastra."

Eh tiba-tiba Donghyun ketawa.

Mengejutkan banget bor.

Doi ternyata selera humornya sereceh dia. Wah jodoh.

Youngmin gemas banget. Itu bocah matanya sampe ilang gegara bengkak kelamaan nangis plus emang dari sononya udah sipit. Ketawanya ga lebar, cuma kekehan tapi lucu gitu. Idungnya merah dan mukanya jadi agak tembem.

Gakuku mau cubit. Youngmin nangkup pipi Donghyun terus deketin muka mereka.

Donghyun berhenti ketawa.

Mereka pandang-pandangan.

Demi dewa sob, ini deket banget.

Jantung Donghyun udah siap lompat ke Pluto.

"Kok diem?" Youngmin naikin alis.

Donghyun manyun. "Mau ngapain pegang-pegang?"

"Emang gaboleh?" nanya lagi, Youngmin senyum kecil.

Boleh aja sih. Malah seneng si Donghyun mah.

"Emang gaboleh gini sama calon?"

Donghyun makin manyun. _Lovehate_ banget sama gombalan ngena begini. Sialan kan.

"Mau cium ga?"

HANJINK LAH.

 _NO BISH NO_.

KIM DONGHYUN GA BAKAL KENA PUKAT HARIMAU LAGI.

"Lepas aja udah."

Doi berontak kecil, Youngmin langsung maju nyium pucuk idung Donghyun yang merah kedinginan.

HOH.

HANJINK KUADRAT.

"Bazing tau ga lo, kudanil." Donghyun mukul dada Youngmin.

"Sama-sama loh say."

Donghyun nutup mukanya malu. MALU BOR.

GIMANA NTAR DI PIPI? DI BIBIR? MPOZ LAH.

Youngmin berdiri ganteng. _Stay cool_. Terus masukin tangannya ke saku. Dia udah gapunya alesan buat munafik lagi.

"Hyun, kalo jadian ama gua gimana?"

"Ga ah, males."

Di luar dugaan Donghyun ngomong gitu. Terus bocahnya jalan balik ke rumah, langkahnya ngehentak-hentak gitu.

"Dih? Danta kan. Kemaren-kemaren ngejar gua, giliran ditembak jaim."

"Lo udah basi tau ga!" teriak Donghyun dari jauh.

Youngmin otomatis ngejar dia.

"Eh bor masa lo udah mau lulus masih aja ngejomblo? Dari zaman kuda gigit besi yang kaya gitu mah ga level banget."

"Cogan banyak."

"Sebutin coba. Belagu dih."

"Daniel."

"Digiles Kak Seungwoo ga tanggung jawab."

"Woojin ganteng juga kok."

"Dih najis doyannya berondong."

"Kok lo agak bau pupuk gitu sih?"

Semesta ga bakal ngerti sama mereka yang detik lalu baru aja cium-cium sambil malu-malu kucing, sekarang saling cursing.

"Dikata sama gua aja."

"Lo ga laku ya bang? yhA."

"Lakunya sama lo doang."

"Halah sampah."

Terus Donghyun jalan lagi. Langkah masih ngehentak gitu, tasnya sampe loncat-loncat.

Donghyun begitu buat nyari panas. Katanya banyak gerak bikin panas, kan? Badannya yang ga make banyak lapisan baju udah beku banget dan dia pengen cepet balik.

Tadi sok-sokan sih minta turun depan gang. Kalo udah setengah jalan gini kan dia jadi malu mau minta dianter Youngmin pake motor. Lagian motornya kan ditinggal. Nasib deh.

Donghyun ngembusin nafas panjang. Uap kebentuk secara ga sengaja, dan entah kenapa Donghyun _excited_ gitu ngeliatnya.

Dia ngedongak.

Ujung ranting pohon merangas mulai bertunas. Sakura? Semoga iya. Karena gaada yang lebih disukain Donghyun sepanjang tahun selain semi. Selain bunga merah muda yang jatuh ke ubun kepala di sepanjang langkah ke sekolah.

Selain Youngmin.

Atau mungkin semi, sakura, dan Youngmin adalah perpaduan yang sama sekali ga buruk?

Donghyun senyum-senyum kesenengan sendiri.

 _"Stop."_

Dia kaget.

Lah itu Youngmin udah nangkring aja di atas _ducati_ -nya?

Sejak kapan...

"Apaan sih?" ga ngerti Donghyun.

" _Stop_ keliatan _adorable_ gitu. Idung sama bibir lo merah parah. Lo abis nangis dan bertingkah sok malu pas dicium dan sok jual mahal dan ninggalin gua dan sekarang lo senyum bahagia gitu cuma gegara hal ga koheran. _Stop!_ "

Ga ngerti pt. 2

"Gua gaㅡ"

Tiba-tiba muka Donghyun ketabok jaketnya Youngmin. Hampir jatoh kalo dia ga gercep meluk jaketnya.

"Pake." titah Youngmin.

"Terus lo gimana?" padahal Youngmin payah banget kan sama dingin.

"Pake aja. Terus cepet naik ato gua keburu hipotermia ya lord."

Donghyun nurut. Gila, jaketnya bau khas Youngmin banget. Morfin kesukaan Donghyun ini mah.

Dia naik. Mereka ngebut ke rumah Donghyun. Sampe di depan rumah, Donghyun udah mau ngelepas jaketnya tapi di tahan.

"Lo pake sampe dalem rumah. Jangan di lepas sebelum lo kena siraman penghangat."

"Ck, iya iya. Bawel." Donghyun nyengir. "Ga mau masuk dulu? Lo juga udah beku kali. Jangan sok kuat nyamain orang Eskimo."

"Lucu lo, untung sayang." canda Youngmin.

"Beneran gamau masuk?"

Youngmin diem. Dia ga turun dari motor, tapi Donghyun yang masih berdiri deket dia bener-bener ngasih kesempatan Youngmin buat nangkup pipinya lagi. Dia natep Donghyun pas ke mata.

Hening.

Tapi asli tangan Youngmin dingin.

"Gua tanya lagi. Lu maafin gua?"

Donghyun ngangguk gapake volume. Pipinya masih di tangkup.

"Lu mau jadian sama gua?"

Donghyun naikin alis. "Pernah gitu gua berusaha buat nolak lo?"

Youngmin ngehela nafas lega. Dia berhasil ngeliat Donghyun senyum lagi.

Puja kerang ajaib.

Pas dia deketin muka mo nyosor tuh bibirㅡ" **HATCHIIMMM!** "

Bwazink.

"Ah, goblin! GAUSAH BAGI-BAGI VIRUS KE GUA JUGA ANJU."

"Sori sori."

Demi apapun gilaaaa Youngmin tengsin parah. Gagal dah modusnya. Gagal dah romantisnya.

Hancur udah ke-gentleman-an dia.

"AH ILAH."

Donghyun langsung narik tangan Youngmin turun dari motor.

"Kalo ga tahan dingin gausah sok-sokan. Kalo bakal hipotermia gausah gegayaan ngasih jaket. Gua bukan cewe, ga lemah. Belagu amat sih."

"Hyun, gua malu."

"Ya mampus. Untung gua cowo lu, gua doang yang nyaksiin aib lo ini ampe mati."

"Hyun, lu beneran nerima gua? Ihh jadi pengen cium."

Donghyun yang narik Youngmin masuk ke rumahnya cuma ketawa.

"Kalo ingus lu udah musnah."

"Bener ya?"

"Ntar aja nunggu semi dateng."

"Kelamaan dihhhh."

Karena Donghyun ga sabar mau liat se- _dope_ apa seminya nanti kalo di jalanin bareng sakura ft. Im Youngmin.

.

.

.

.

 **kkeut.**

* * *

 **Side Note** :

Baru dipost karena inget saat-saat faves gua keeliminasi :" I miss Donghyun smh dan ga nahan banget harus liat Youngmin ngurus anak-anaknya tanpa sang istri ;v

Anyone watched his vlive yesterday?

KIM DONGHYUN SERIOUSLY SLAYS AS NATION'S BOYFRIEND AND I WANT TO HUG HIM SOOOO MUCCCHHH AND HE SAID HE LOVES BNM MEMBER CLOSER THAN FRIENDS.

Harusnya mereka bisa bertahan sampe akhir. Harusnya ini kopel bisa berkibar lebih luas. Pokoknya interaksi anak BNM itu life banget dah. Berdoa semoga berempat bisa cepet debut.

Btw, first fic on Pd101 fandom, hope u like it and what's ur thought about this guys?

Ini apa banget. Maksain collab komedi sama temen malah jadi ancur ga danta gini. Sesuai judulnya; NO POINTS epep ini emang gaada intinya jadi gausah bingung :v

Dibuat hanya untuk menunjukkan dan menyalurkan cinta saya kepada duo jejadian ini.

Berharap dikasih masukan dan apresiasi yang memuaskan ya (:

 **RnR juseyoh!**

DDENGKYUU:*

.

.

-080617, 22:22

happy (very) belated birthday, Jonghyun.


End file.
